More Than A Crush
by JustMe133
Summary: James is crushing on Logan, but Logan is too stubborn to let anything actually happen yet. ONESHOT. Jagan. SLASH. Rated T for mild slash, as in guys kissing and suggested Jagan slashy goodness.


**The title and the summary for this story suck.  
Hopefully the actually story is better.**

**So, it dawned on me that I have done Kogan and Cargan, but no Jagan.  
Until now :D**

**No, I don't own James or Logan or any of the Big Time Rush men.**

**Just a fan.**

**Enjoy.**

**...**

It was a quiet Friday night in the Palm Woods apartment 2J. It was empty except for two teens who sat across from each other in the small dining area. The two teens in question were two brunettes, one who was solely focused on the other, watching him intently.

"Stop staring at me," Logan muttered, looking over the papers in front of him. He was checking over James' homework, comparing it with his own.

"Why?"

"Because it's a distraction."

"Not to me." Logan huffed out in aggravation. James had recently come out to him and the rest of Big Time Rush that he was bisexual, and that he had found Logan attractive. Everyone had found it humorous, even Logan had laughed; but inside, he had felt concerned. He had never had a guy like him before, and he didn't know how it would turn out in the end for the band, or their friendship.

"Please stop."

"Why?" James whined, pouting. Logan frowned and continued to look over their homework, not even allowing himself a glance at his friend. "Logieeeeee," he whined, making the smart brunette shake his head.

"No. Stop looking at me. It's distracting."

"Maybe to you. I find looking at you very entertaining. Especially the faces your make."

"What kind of faces do I make?" Logan asked, finally looking up to find hazel eyes locked on him.

"Cute ones. Like right now, your face of disbelief. You crinkle your nose and forehead up in a way that just makes you look utterly adorable."

"I'm not adorable," Logan muttered, clearing his face of all emotion as he turned back to their homework before sliding James his. "The ones you missed I corrected for you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go read," he said, gathering his stuff and disappearing into his room. James watched him go, and right before the door slam he called out to Logan.

"You look really good walking away too!" The door slammed loudly, making James laugh at his friend. "Oh Logan," he said to himself, shaking his head. "Logan, Logan, Logan."

"Hey James, what's up?" Kendall asked as he walked into the apartment, looking pleased with himself.

"Not much, just admiring Logan as he walked away," James said with smile. Kendall shook his head and plopped on the couch.

"You really like him huh?"

'Yeah, but he's straight, and dating Camille."

"No he's not."

"What? Since when?" James asked, spinning in his chair to look at Kendall in surprise. Kendall raised his eyebrows at James and smirked.

"So, he didn't tell you? Funny. He told me and Carlos like _right_ after it happened."

"When?"

"Like right after you told us you liked him."

"What ? ! ?" James jumped off his chair and ran to Logan's room, barging in to find Logan in pajama pants, a shirt in his hands. "Uhhhh…" James was speechless as Logan stared at him.

"I'm getting dressed. What do you want?" Logan asked, not making any move to put his shirt on yet as he looked at James, confusion widening his dark eyes.

"Uhhhh… I was just… I wanted to know why you didn't tell me you broke up with Camille." Logan shrugged and finally slid on his shirt.

"I don't know, just never got around to it I guess," he said, sitting down on his bed and stretching out, hands coming up behind his head.

"But you told Kendall and Carlos."

"Yeah, they were here when I got back from doing it."

"Well why'd ya do it?"

"I don't know, I just felt like me and her had our run ya know?"

"…I guess…" James said, staring at Logan still.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Staring at me," Logan said, looking at his ceiling, frowning.

"I'm sorry. I do that a lot huh?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go ogle some girl? Bi means you like girls _and _guys. So why are you so hung up on me?" Logan asked, sounding harsher than he planned. James shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop," he said, closing Logan's door, feeling strangely upset. He didn't think being rejected by Logan could hurt so much. Logan stared at the closed door, feeling remorse grow in him. He hadn't meant to make James upset, but he had the strange feeling that he really might have.

And it might have bothered him more than he wanted it to.

…

The next morning, Logan entered the living room to find Carlos and Kendall playing video games. He went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal and turned to them.

"So where's James?" he asked, trying to sound casual, which he found hard to do. For some reason, not seeing the smirking brunette in the morning like he always did turned his stomach.

"Said he had a date with some girl out by the pool," Kendall commented, bashing his controller harshly. Logan bit his tongue and ate his cereal, trying not to let the mood he felt get the best of him. Why should it bother him that James had a date?

"Hey hey," James called out, entering the apartment. He saw Logan and his smile fell. "Good morning Logan," he said stiffly, walking past him and sitting on the couch. Logan could tell he was mad at him, so he just put his bowl in the sink and went to his room.

"Why are you being so cold to Logan?" Kendall asked, looking at James in concern briefly before going back to his game. James shrugged then sighed.

"Yesterday he asked me why I was so hung up on him. I didn't think it bothered him that much, but I guess it did, so I just… stopped bothering him."

"I think he likes you," Carlos said, still playing his game. "But I don't think he knows he likes you. You know Logan. It took him forever to realize he liked Camille."

"You're crazy Carlos."

"Think about it. He didn't mind that you liked him, he broke up with Camille practically right after you told us, and he's upset that you're mad at him." James and Kendall looked at Carlos in shock; the usually hyper Latino was making perfect sense for once.

"Oh my God he's right. Logan likes you."

"You guys are talking nonsense. Logan doesn't like me."

"He doesn't _know_ he likes you yet. But he does." James sat back on the couch and mulled over what they said.

Could they be right?

…

Logan looked at his phone.

He couldn't help but wonder why he did it, but he had.

He read the response.

_**Love 2! Meet u 3.**_

He had a date with Camille. He had broken up with her! Why had he asked her to lunch? Logan couldn't wrap his mind around it, but he glanced at his watch.

2:30.

He had 30 minutes to get ready and meet her. He got up slowly, feeling as if something was holding him back. Ignoring it, he changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white button-down shirt. Slipping on his shoes, he opened his bedroom door and was about to dash through the hallway and out the door, only to see James standing outside his room.

"He-y," James said, looking nervous. "Wh-where ya goin', all dressed up?"

"Oh… Date," Logan said, scooting by James, feeling his nerves jump up.

"What? With who?" James asked, following Logan to the door.

"Um. Camille."

"I thought you broke up with her!" James exclaimed, sounding angrier than he intended. Logan, now getting angry too, whirled around to face James.

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to go on a date with her again. What's it matter to you?" Logan asked, getting right in James' face. James glared at him before tackling him to the ground. But no fighting happened.

James and Logan just stared at each other, eyes locked on the other.

Until, that is, James crashed his lips onto Logan's, kissing him harshly, full of passion. Logan laid there, underneath James' long body for only a minute before James pulled his lips away.

"Uhh… I'm sorry Loges I just… I'm sorry," James said, jumping up and off of Logan. Logan stood up slowly, still not saying anything.

But his mind was in overdrive.

He was thinking.

He liked James' kiss.

How could he like it?

He's not gay.

Is he?

Maybe he was bi?

He did think James was good looking.

But he also still thought that Camille was hot too.

So, maybe he was bi.

And single.

He then raised his eyes to James's, who looked at him like he was deer caught in headlights.

Logan wasn't sure what compelled him to think this way, but…

He wanted to kiss James again.

So, Logan took a couple of slow steps towards James, who stood his ground, eyes warily watching the other brunette. Logan hesitantly reached a hand out and grabbed James by his shirt, pulling him closer to him.

"What are you-" he was cut off by Logan kissing him.

Logan was kissing him!

He took his chance while he could and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer to him as they continued to kiss. Logan also wrapped his arms around James as they tottered to the couch, falling down on it as James deepened the kiss.

Logan surprised him by swiping his tongue over his lips, making James open his mouth for him. Their tongues wrestled as they each pushed against the other.

There was so much sexual tension there that they couldn't control their selves for much longer. James pulled himself from Logan, if only to stand up and yank Logan up with him.

"Where are we going?" Logan panted as James pulled him down the hall.

"My room." Logan gulped and pulled out his phone with his free hand, quickly sending a one-handed message to Camille.

He didn't think he'd be able to meet her for lunch after all.

He had something much better he'd rather be doing.

…

**So, I hope my first Jagan was good.**

**I might do another one, who knows.**

**Please review!Reviews are love!  
**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
